


Kissing You (Feels Like Home)

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia will never grow tired of kissing Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You (Feels Like Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Lydia will never grow tired of kissing Laura.

Before, kissing was just a means to an end. An excuse to shut her partner up, stop them from blithering how tight she is, how she’s a good girl or whatever dirty talk they attempted.

Then came Laura.

She’ll never forget their first kiss: a chaste peck on her doorstep after their first date. The kiss itself wasn’t anything special, just a brief meeting of their lips, but Lydia remembers the softness of Laura’s mouth. The way her lips curved into a smile afterwards. How the girl was still smiling when Lydia pulled her closer for more.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Laura asks, running her hand up and down Lydia’s curves.

Lydia smiles. “Just you.”

“Yeah?” Laura tugs her forward until their bodies are pressed together.

“You kissing me,” Lydia clarifies. “Your mouth.”

Laura smirks, no doubt thinking of a crude joke. “You want me to kiss you, baby?”

“Yeah,” Lydia says, shifting on her back and pulling Laura on top of her, their bodies fitting together like pieces of puzzle.

The Alpha leans forward so their lips almost touch, but not quite. “Where do you want me to kiss you? On the mouth?” She leans forward, giving Lydia a quick kiss on the mouth.

“No.”

“Hmm, what about here?” Laura dips her head to mouth at Lydia’s neck, sucking a bruise onto the pale flesh to make the banshee arch up against her.

“No.” Lydia breathes, tilting her head so the other girl has more space.

“Oh,” Laura says after a moment, when she’s done marking Lydia. “What about… here.”

She slides down Lydia’s body and places a kiss between the valley of her breasts. Laura curves a hand under Lydia’s thigh and spreads her legs wider, settling herself between them comfortably.

“N-No,” Lydia twines her hands in Laura’s hair, the locks soft and silky against her fingers. Laura flicks the tip of her tongue against her nipple, then laves at the hard nub until Lydia is writhing under her.

“Such a shame,” Laura says, moving down, placing kisses as she goes. She swirls her tongue into Lydia’s bellybutton. “Here?”

“You’re such a tease,” Lydia moans and pulls on Laura’s hair slightly, like the older girl loves.

Laura laughs against her skin and presses a kiss into Lydia’s inner thigh. “What about here?”

“Higher, dammit,” Lydia curses, aching for Laura to make her come. She’s wet, so turned on by the little game Laura is playing that she’s this close to begging for release.

Laura seems to realise this and stops playing, plunging her tongue into Lydia’s entrance. She alternates between tongue fucking Lydia and sucking at her clit. The quickest way to make Lydia come, she knows.

When Lydia comes, she does it loudly, damn near  _wailing_ Laura’s name for anyone to hear, back bowing gracefully off the bed.

Laura kisses her when she’s finishes, makes Lydia taste herself.

“Your turn,” Lydia says, rolling them over.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
